Casey and Lily-True Love Found
by RossLynchGirl13
Summary: Casey Rhodes is a 17 year old guy who loves Lily Chilman(16 years old) How does this relationship blossom? How many problems will there be? Read to find out! :)


Casey and Lily- Love at first sight

Lily was washing the dishes when Casey came in. She turned and saw him. "Hey Casey what's up?" "Oh, not much just checking on my favorite girl." "Awww thanks." "You're welcome" They embraced each other and were about to kiss when Theo came in and they immediately separated. After Theo left Casey leaned into Lily and kissed her. She felt super happy to be in his arms while he was kissing her. He felt like he was the happiest guy in the world when she was in his arms. Later on that night Casey invited Lily on their seventh date. She accepted and they went to dinner and then to Casey's house. They went in his house and he gave her the tour. Lily was hoping to meet his parents but discovered that they died in a car accident a few months ago. So, the only people there were Casey and Lily. As he leaded her upstairs to finish the tour she started feeling a little nervous. She didn't know why though. They finally approached his room when out of nowhere started making out. She forgot about everything that was in her mind and only focused on Casey. Casey was the hottest guy ever. Lily couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend. Casey had his shirt off and was super happy kissing Lily on his bed. They made-love and were a little crazy the next few hours. The next day Casey woke up with Lily in his arms. He smiled and looked down at her. She was so pretty when she slept. He kissed her and she woke up. "Good morning handsome" "Good morning beautiful" "Lily I forgot to tell you something last night." "Really? What would that be?" "Lily I love you." "I love you too Casey." They kissed and went back to JKP. Theo, R.J, Fran, and Dominic were all very suspicious when Casey and Lily came in around 9:00 a.m. "Where have you two been all night?" Theo asked suspiciously. "We were at the park and accidentally fell asleep there." Lily replied. "Oh, well I hope that you don't do that again." R.J said. "Don't worry we won't" Casey smiled. "Good." R.J replied. Casey started to freak when he saw Lily looking really pale and sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Right away she knew that something was up. She whispered to herself, "Oh god, please don't tell me I'm pregnant." She walked out of the store with a bag. She got a pregnancy test and ran back to JKP. When she got back Casey saw her run upstairs and lock herself in the bathroom. He was really worried about her now. He ran up after her and knocked on the door. "Lily are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes, Casey I'm fine I promise." "Ok." He walked away and knew something was wrong. Ten minutes later she looked at the test. "Pregnant" She whispered. She started to cry and Casey ran upstairs. "Lily what's wrong?" "Casey we really need to talk." "Ok, let me in and we can talk." She let him in and they started talking. "Casey I have some news. It may scare you; please you, upset you, and surprise you but…" "Lily what is it." "I'm pregnant" she replied with a smile. "Are you sure?" Casey asked. "I'm positive." "Ok well I'm not going to leave you. I'll be here to help you." "Thanks" She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you" He whispered. "I love you too." She whispered back. Casey thought to himself for a minute. Whoa I'm going to be a dad. They went downstairs to find everybody waiting for them. "Well, what's going on?" Theo asked. "Ummm, Lily's got some news for you guys." "Is it good or bad?" R.J asked. "Both" Casey murmured. "Ok, let's hear it." "I'm pregnant" Lily said tears swelling up in her eyes. "You're what?!" Theo asked. "I'm pregnant" Lily replied. Theo was disappointed so he started screaming at her. She ran up to her room and sat on her bed and cried. Casey came up and said, "Lilly are you ok?" "No, I'm not. I just lost my best friend." She cried. He let her cry on him all night.

Three months later, Lily was very hormonal most of the time and Casey was all over the place trying to help her. They would fight sometimes and Lily would start crying and then Casey would end up getting on his knees and say, "Lily, I'm sorry I will never hurt you. I cross my heart. You make me smile every day and I really love you. Please don't ever leave me. I would never be the same if you did." "Ok, I will never leave you and I love you too." They would kiss and then head back downstairs. R.J gave them his room to share because they were going to have to stay together through the pregnancy. Every morning Lily would wake up in Casey's arms. She loved that feeling, and every night she would fall asleep in Casey's arms. She loved this feeling too. Casey loved spending every minute with Lily. He always seemed to make Lily smile. He kissed her stomach; he kissed her lips, and held her heart with him wherever he went. She smiled every time he would do something like this. Lily loved Casey with all her heart. She knew that Casey was the man of her dreams. Casey was downstairs when he heard something break. He ran upstairs and saw Lily on the ground blood coming down her leg. "Oh my god Lily what happened?!" Casey asked. "Camille came and attacked me. I knew I wasn't in good condition to fight so I tried to back away when she grabbed me and squeezed around my stomach area. I felt the baby try to move around inside me. I was in so much pain that I fell down and she grabbed her dagger and aimed at my stomach. I blocked it with my leg and my leg started bleeding. Then she left." "Well we better get you to the doctor to make sure that you didn't lose the baby." "Ok." Tears were still streaming down her face when Casey picked her up and took her to the hospital. They said that the baby was fine and that Lily should be watched because next time she gets attacked the baby might die. Casey carried her back to their room placed her on the bed and sat down. "You really scared me Lily; I thought that you were gone." "Well I'm not gone and the best part is that we didn't lose the baby." "You are absolutely right." He replied as he kissed her stomach making Lily moan in happiness. When Lily woke up the next morning Casey was still sleeping. She kissed him and he woke up. They got out of bed and Lily went to get some cereal while Casey was getting dressed. Five minutes later Casey came out and joined Lily for breakfast. She was going to a doctor's appointment today. They were also going to find out the gender of the baby. They already chose out names. For a girl it would be Ashley Lauren Rhodes and for a boy it would be Hunter Alexander Rhodes. Either way they would be over joyed to have a little baby. Casey went downstairs to help out in the kitchen and Lily left for her doctor's appointment. They were going to have twins. A little girl and a little boy so both the names were chosen. When she got back Casey took her upstairs and they went inside their bedroom. "How was the doctor's?" "Good…" "So what are we having a boy or a girl?" "Both" "What?" "I'm pregnant with twins Casey. We are having a little boy and a little girl." "Really?! That's amazing!" "I thought you would say something like that." "So are you ready for this?" "Yes I am." Well I am going to go back and help Theo, Fran, Dom, and R.J in the kitchen." "Ok, I'm going to bed." "Sweet dreams I'll be up in an hour or so." "Ok. I love you." "I love you too." They kissed and then Casey went downstairs and Lily went to bed. In her dream she had her perfect family. Casey, Ashley, Hunter, and she were living in a house and living like every family should. Ashley looked like Lily and Hunter looked like Casey. Casey came up an hour later and fell asleep with Lily in his arms.

The next morning Lily was screaming in pain when Casey woke up. "Lily what's wrong? Is it the babies?" Casey asked. Lily nodded and held her stomach as she winced in pain. Casey put some clothes on picked up Lily and ran to the hospital. "Someone help my girlfriend is pregnant and might be going into labor." They immediately got her into a room and about three hours later walked out. "Are you Casey Rhodes?" Casey nodded and the doctor continued. "Well it was a false alarm. She was just having a sharp pain in her stomach." Casey sighed in relief and got up to go see Lily. She noticed him and Lily was crying. He went to her and embraced her. "It's ok Lily I'm here." "Casey I was so scared that it was time when all of a sudden a sharp pain came. Then I was screaming in pain. I'm sorry that I woke you up in the middle of the night." "It's fine. I would rather you have the babies in this hospital instead of at JKP. That would be creepy." "Yeah, you're so right." Lily replied. They kissed and Lily was allowed to go back to JKP. Everyone was still sleeping so they went back to bed. While they were in bed Lily looked at Casey with her hazel eyes. "Why do you waste your time on me?" She asked him. "I wouldn't waste my time on just anyone." He replied. She was laying straight down on her side of the bed when Casey started kissing her stomach making her moan in happiness. She looked at him and smiled. "You will be a great dad Casey. I just know it." "Well, I know that you are going to be an awesome mom Lily. I already knew that." They smiled at each other and kissed again. They fell asleep and in a few weeks Casey and Lily were going to be parents. They were over joyed and excited. The next morning, Lily woke up to the sound of screaming. She ran out of her and Casey's room and went downstairs to find Theo and R.J fighting again. Casey was in the kitchen and came out when he noticed Lily standing at the bottom of the stairs trying to catch her breath. He ran over to her. "Lily, what are you doing out of bed?" "Well, I came down to tell the two idiots over there to shut up before I do something I will regret doing." "Lily, please go back to bed. I'll handle the two idiots. I don't want you to get too stressed out." "You know that you are the best boyfriend ever right?" "Yeah, and you know that you are the greatest girlfriend ever right?" "Yeah, ok I am really tired. I'm going back to bed. I love you." "I love you too. Now go get some more sleep." They kissed and she went back upstairs. Casey walked over to Theo and R.J. "Why do you guys have to fight every single morning?" Casey asked. "Well, if Theo did any work around here, maybe we wouldn't be fighting." "And if R.J appreciated some of the things I do we wouldn't be fighting." "You guys fight over the stupidest things." They continued fighting so Casey decided to go upstairs and cuddle with Lily. He went in their room and saw her lying down and staring up at the ceiling. She had her hands on her stomach and she looked annoyed. So Casey went up to her and said, "Hey what's up with you?" "Urgh, Theo and R.J won't shut the hell up." He sat down and held her in his arms. "I know. I tried telling them to stop but they didn't even notice me." "Wow, I wonder why they are even fighting." "It's something about why Theo doesn't work and why R.J doesn't appreciate any of the work he does." "That is pretty stupid to fight over." "That's what I told them." "Why did you come up here then?" "I wanted to cuddle with you. I thought it might help you go to sleep." They sat there for about a minute. Then Lily broke the silence. "Casey, do you think we should move out? I t might be easier for me to sleep and easier for us to take care of the babies." "I think we should. Good idea Lily." "Thanks." She smiled/blushed. They kissed then got up and went to go look for a house or apartment.

After about two hours of looking they found the perfect house. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a backyard, a huge living room, and a playroom. They bought it and went back to JKP to go and get their stuff. They walked in and Theo and R.J weren't fighting but they were giving each other very weird stares. Casey and Lily ignored them and went to their room and packed everything. In about an hour they were ready. Lily smiled at Casey and went over to him and said, "THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, AND I LOVE YOU!" He smiled back at her and kissed her. "You're welcome. I love you too." They went downstairs and noticed a note. They read it and it said Went to bed. Theo and R.J. They wrote a note to them telling them that they were moving out. Then they went to their new house and walked in. They kissed and smiled at each other. "I'm excited to start our new life together." Lily said. "Me too." Casey replied. They went upstairs and went to their bedroom. They feel asleep. The next morning, Casey woke up and went to JKP. Lily was sleeping, so he was very quiet. When he got there, Theo, R.J, Dom, and Fran were already working. He got to work and didn't say a word. It was a silent day and no one talked to each other. Casey closed the store and went back home to Lily. She was in the kitchen making a sandwich when she heard the door open; she turned around and walked up to him. "Hey, have a good day?" She kissed him and he answered, "Yeah, but it was silent all day." "Well, that doesn't sound like Theo, R.J, Fran, or Dom at all." "I know, I guess they were surprised that we moved out." "Yeah, but we can handle this I know we can." "Me too." They kissed again and Lily made them both sandwiches. Then they went to bed. Casey held Lily in his arms and fell asleep after he heard her sleeping.

Lily was sleeping peacefully when she felt water tickle down her leg. She shot up then fell back down when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach area. She was going into labor. "Casey! Wake up!" She whisper/yelled to her sleeping boyfriend. "What?! Are you ok?" "My water just broke." He got up, helped her up and got her to the hospital. At 2:45 a.m. on June 18, 2012, Hunter was born and at 2:50, Ashley was born. They told Lily to rest. Casey came in at 3:00. Lily was up and she smiled at him. "How are you?" He asked. "Fine, really sore and happy but fine." He walked over and sat on her bed. Then about 20 minutes later, Dr. Lucy came in and told Lily that she gave birth to two healthy and beautiful children. Then, they were able to hold them. Ashley had brown hair like Casey and hazel eyes like Lily. She had Lily's nose and Casey's mouth. Hunter had dirty blonde hair like Lily and brown eyes like Casey. He had Casey's nose and Lily's mouth. Casey and Lily smiled at their two little kids. When they got home, they put the kids in their cribs that they got at Lily's baby shower about a month ago. They also got car seats, blankets, diapers, diaper bags, toys, a changing table, clothes, and baby formula. They stood in the doorway of their babies' room. Casey held Lily to him with an arm around her waist and Lily rested her head on his chest. They smiled and went to sleep. Lily woke up the next morning to go and check on the twins. She went to Hunter's room to find him sleeping. Then she went to Ashley's room to find her crying. She picked her up and tried rocking her to sleep, it didn't work. She tried singing to her, it didn't work. She checked her diaper, it was clean. Then she knew why she was crying. She went downstairs and made her a bottle. After she fed Ashley, she burped her and rocked her back to sleep. Then she went back downstairs and made herself breakfast. She finished her breakfast and went back up to Ashley's room. She held her in her arms and smiled down at her. She was awake and staring at her. "Hi Ashley, I'm your mommy." Ashley smiled at Lily. About an hour later, Lily put Ashley down and Hunter started crying. Lily went to his room and picked him up. She went downstairs and fed him. She then played with him for 30 minutes when Ashley started crying again. She went up and got her. She then played with them for an hour before Casey got home. Casey walked through the door and walked into the living room. "Hey Casey, how was work?" "Fine. How was your day?" "Good" He walked to the couch and sat down. Ashley and Hunter had smiles on their faces when they saw their dad. "Casey, their smiling at you." He looked at them and they were indeed smiling at him. He smiled back. "Hey Ashley and Hunter. Daddy loves you very much." Lily smiled. Casey was downstairs playing with Ashley and Hunter while Lily was upstairs sleeping. About an hour later, Casey put the kids down and went to join Lily. He saw her sleeping lightly and wearing yellow pajama bottoms. He smiled at her and changed into his red pajama bottoms. He wrapped his arms around Lily and fell asleep. The next morning, Lily woke up to the sound of her babies crying. She carefully woke Casey up and politely asked him to help her. He got up and got Hunter while Lily handled Ashley. After about thirty minutes, they were asleep again. Lily was supposed to go back to JKP today so she got ready and buckled Ashley and Hunter into their carriers. About ten minutes later, they were at JKP and Lily was nervous. Casey told her not to worry. She tried not to but she couldn't help it. She dropped a lot of things and her hands were shaking most of the time. It was finally the end of the day and Lily and Casey went back to their house. When they got home, Lily closed the door and slid down on it. "Lily, are you ok?" "No, Casey I'm freaking out right now!" Casey went over to a shaking Lily and held her in his arms. Lily kept shaking and started crying against Casey. "I'm a horrible mother and girlfriend." "No you aren't Lily, if anything you are the best at both of those things." "Really?" "Yes, I love you with all my heart and I hate when you talk about yourself like that. It breaks my heart." "Thanks Casey." "You're welcome Lily." They kissed and went upstairs to go to bed. The twins were sleeping so they went to bed. The twins were only a few days old so Lily had to stay home and watch them. She also decided to be a house wife so she didn't go to JKP anymore. The next morning Lily woke up early and made breakfast. Casey woke up about ten minutes later and went downstairs. He wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for making breakfast Lil." "No problem." She smiled. About an hour later, Casey left for work and told R.J that Lily won't be working here anymore because she wants to be there to help her kids. R.J said it was fine and for him to tell her that he said good luck. Casey nodded and went back to work. When he got home, Lily was sitting on the floor with a huge smile on her face. She was talking to Ashley and Hunter. They were giggling and smiling. Casey went and sat next to Lily. "Hey, I've got something to ask you." "Ok?" He stood Lily up and walked her behind the couch. "Lily, I love you with all my heart and I want to be there with you, I want to always hold you and tell you it's alright and nothing bad will happen to you." "Casey…" "Lily…" He bent down on one knee and asked, "Lily, will you marry me?" Lily was so happy. "YES, YES, YES!" She ran into his arms and kissed him. They stayed like that for a long time. Ashley and Hunter started crying about ten minutes later. Casey and Lily separated and went to take care of their screaming children. Later on that night, the kids were finally sleeping and Lily and Casey went to bed. The next morning, Casey woke up first and went downstairs to make a special breakfast for Lily.


End file.
